


Competition

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [10]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Sunset and Twilight face off at math during the ACADECA.
Relationships: Sunset Shimmer/Crystal Prep Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls)
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 6





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 10 - Competition

Sunset was understandably nervous. Why wouldn’t she be? She was facing off against what was essentially Twilight Sparkle in a math competition, in front of the students of two schools. Oh, and did she mention that this Twilight was also doing something to steal Equestrian magic? Yeah. Not good.

She was also a bit distracted for… other reasons. It wasn’t a big secret that Sunset had had a fling on Twilight Sparkle for several years now. What could she say? She was pretty, smart, capable… there were a lot of good things about her. But Sunset definitely hadn’t expected for this infatuation to carry over to a Twilight who wasn’t even Twilight. So standing on a stage with her was making her a little flustered. But hey, she could blame the sweating on the bright lights.

She needed to focus though. She was doing math. She was good at math. But Sunset’s mind wouldn’t stop bouncing around– from what was happening to her friends, to the hostility of the Crystal Prep students, to the way that Twilight looked surprisingly good in glasses. All of it was a bit much to juggle in her head at once, but she needed to focus on math. Just focus, Sunset! She was easily as good as Twilight when it came to solving problems, but this whole situation had put her off her guard. She could only hope that Twilight was as on edge as she was, but who knows? Maybe this Twilight was filled with malicious glee at the thought of stealing the Equestrian magic from the human world, and it had sharpened her focus. Come on, Sunset. Carry the one. Divide by x. This should be easy.


End file.
